Notepassing
by Xaphania17
Summary: .:TRADUC pour me changer ONESHOT::: Les Maraudeurs s'ennuient en classe d'histoire. Des papiers, puis des chaises voleront avec des intentions peu honorables...:::


**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi sauf ce qui n'est à personne d'autre. Traduction d'Hermione-weasley86.**

**NOTEPASSING**

_Poudlard. Quelque part, à un moment sans rapport avec l'histoire._

Sirius : Je m'ennuieeeeee…

Remus :…..

Sirius : Tu ne m'as pas lu ou quoi ? Je m'ennuie !

Remus : J'essaie de t'ignorer.

Sirius : Pourquoi donc ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose de mieux à faire ?

Remus : Sais pas… Écouter le professeur Binns, peut-être ?

Sirius : Non sans blague, je suis sérieux.

Remus : ….

James : Je m'ennuie

Sirius : Eh oh ! J'étais avant ! Tu as un problème de manque d'attention, James.

James : Toi tu en as un autre d'impotence.

Sirius : Et toi tu en un d'égocentrisme.

James : Curieux que ce soit toi qui m'en fasse la remarque…

Remus : Ça vous embête d'arrêter les petits mots volant par dessus ma tête ? Je le trouve extrêmement gênant.

James « Extrêmement gênant », dit-il… Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais foutu un portemanteau par le cul.

Sirius : Il a raison, Remus. Quelle sera la prochaine étape ? Déguster le thé avec le petit doigt levé ?

James : En marmonnant : « Je trouve extrêmement gênantes ces feuilles de thé qui se glissent parmi mes dents perlées ».

Remus : Je crois que vos parents ne m'ont pas passé le salaire de ce mois pour être votre ami donc je vais pourvoir vous casser la figure sans remords.

Sirius : Ma mère te paie pour que tu sois mon ami ?

James : Sirius, il nous insulte.

Sirius : Je me disais bien… ma mère souhaiterait que je n'aie pas d'amis, pour que je me sente misérable et que j'aie des pulsions suicidaires. Ceci la rendrait heureuse.

Remus : Je ne la comprendrais jamais.

Sirius : Moi non plus.

James : Il t'insulte encore, idiot

Sirius : Eh !

James : Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a fait le silence et écrit ? Binns a fermé sa gueule.

Remus : Putain ! Il a donné un exercice et à cause de vous je ne l'ai pas entendu.

Sirius : Zen, Remus, j'envoie un message à Michelle

…

Sirius : Michelle, mi amor, ça va ?

Michelle : Oui, merci. Toi aussi tu as l'air en pleine forme

Sirius : Tu es un amour. Dis-moi, baby, c'est quoi ce qu'a demandé Binns ?

Michelle : Je ne sais pas parce que je suis entrain de me vernir les ongles et il y a une demi-heure que je n'écoute pas.

Sirius : Demande à Patterson, je t'en prie.

Michelle : Patterson me fait savoir que pour faire l'exercice il faut d'abord apprendre à lire… Honnêtement, cette fille est terriblement rancunière, elle ne supporte pas mon glamour.

…

James : Lève la main tout celui qui trouve que Michelle Gellar a un cerveau 4 fois plus petit qu'un caniche.

Remus : 3 à 0. Sirius, je croyais qu'elle te plaisait.

Sirius : Et c'est vrai, quand elle se tait.

Remus : Et nous ne savons toujours pas le sujet de l'essai.

Sirius : Je vais demander à Jess Patterson

…

Sirius : Salut ma belle

Jess : Ne m'envoie pas de messages.

Sirius : Tu as peur de te faire prendre ?

Jess : Non, j'ai peur d'attraper la toxoplasmose.

Lily : Vous allez arrêter avec les papiers ? Ça me dérange.

Sirius : Evans, c'était pour ton amie, pas pour toi. Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

Lily : Va te noyer quelque part.

James : Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord pour que tu envoies se noyer quelque part un autre garçon que moi.

…

James : Pourquoi est-ce que tu as déchiré le papier, Lily ?

…

James : D'accord, je commence à le prendre comme une affaire personnelle

…

Remus : Lily s'il te plaît, ne fais pas attention à eux. Nous voulons seulement savoir le sujet de l'exercice de Binns.

Lily : Si on te le dit tu le diras au deux profonds débiles que tu surnommes tes amis ?

Sirius : Je t'aime aussi passionnément Evans

Remus : Je suppose.

James : Ce que dit Sirius n'est pas vrai. Ici le seul à t'aimer passionnée et _effrénément _c'est moi.

Lily : Alors, Remus (remarquez qu'elle écrit Remus, pas Potter ou Black) nous ne pouvons pas te le dire.

Jess : Question de principes.

Sirius : Quel genre de principe ?

Jess : Ne pas rendre service à qui tu voudrais trouer l'estomac à coups de poignard

Lily : Ne pas rendre service à un imbécile prépotent avec complexe de supériorité.

James : J'ai réfléchi et je ne comprends pas une chose…

Sirius : Oui... Pourquoi voulez-vous poignarder Remus ?

Jess : Black, t'es con.

Remus: Sirius, c'est de toi qu'elles parlaient.

James : Moi ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi si tu me désires tellement tu n'acceptes jamais de sortir avec moi Lily.

Lily : Toi tu lis ce que j'écris Potter ou tu l'inventes ?

James : J'interprète le sous-texte.

Remus : Dites-moi le sujet de l'exercice, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !

Sirius : Remus, tu me déçois.

Remus : Va te faire foutre, c'est de ta faute si je ne l'ai pas noté.

Jess : D'accord : « Causes économiques de la révolution des Gobelins en 1456 »

Remus : Merci Jess, je te le revaudrai.

Sirius : Sache que Remus me l'a dit.

James : Tu vois comme tu m'aimes, Lily ? Tu n'as pas pu éviter de me le dire.

…

James : Pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore déchiré le papier ?

…

James : Sache que tu contribues à la destruction de séquoias centenaires. Insensible.

Sirius : Jess a une gueule de singe.

Lily : Si tu arrêtes de m'envoyer des notes je veux bien arrêter de les déchirer.

Jess : Black EST un singe. Avec des puces et la toxoplasmose.

James : Mais alors tu contribuerais à la destructions de notre relation.

Sirius : Les singes n'ont pas la toxoplasmose.

Lily : Relation ? On n'a pas de relation.

Jess : Bien sûr que si, espèce de chevreuil !

James : Voilà précisément pourquoi je dois t'écrire

Sirius : Tu as quelle taille de soutien-gorge Jess ?

…

James : Ok, je commence à m'indisposer. Et fait savoir à Jess que je ne vois pas la nécessité de balancer une chaise à Sirius. Il est déjà bien assez mal sans traumatismes supplémentaires.

Sirius : Je m'en doutais, tu le rembourres. Remus dit que non, mais j'en suis convaincu.

Jess : Vous êtes cons tous les trois.

Remus : Attention moi je n'ai rien dit ! Sirius est le seul dégénéré.

Sirius : Mais tu le rembourres ou pas ?

…

James : Si ton amie lance encore une chaise sur Sirius Binns finira par s'en apercevoir et nous foutre dehors.

Lily : James, arrête. J'essaie de travailler.

…

James : Sache que j'ai gardé le papier pour avoir constance écrite de que tu m'as appelé « James ». Pas « Potter » ni « anormal » ni dans le même registre, mais James.

Lily : D'accord

James : Tu vois comme tu m'aimes ? On sort vendredi ?

Jess : Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que la réponse sera différente aux autres 220 fois où tu lui as demandé ?

Sirius : De quoi je me mêle ?

Jess : C'est ça, de quoi tu te mêles ?

Lily : D'accord, on sort vendredi.

Remus : QUOIIIIIIII ?

Sirius : La fin du monde, l'Apocalypse !

Jess : Mon Dieu, Potter est tombé dans les pommes ! Respiration assistée !

Sirius : Yep, il a tourné l'œil, mais il n'a pas avalé la langue. Et il se plaint quant on lui donne des coups de pied. C'est bon signe.

Lily : Bof, il l'avalera peut-être quand tu lui diras que je ne faisais que plaisanter.

James : ÇA NE SE FAIT PAS ! Tu as failli me tuer !

Lily : C'est vrai ?

James : Pourquoi souris-tu ? Tu aurais pleuré si j'étais mort

Lily : On essaie ?

James : Tu ne le dis pas sérieusement.

…

James : Ton silence me laisse entendre que tu _veux_ ma mort

Lily : Deux choses : un, mon silence indique que j'essaie de finir l'exercice ; deux, dire que je souhaite que tu meures est peut-être un tout petit peu exagérer…

Jess : Que se passerait-il si Black se noyait dans le lac ?

James : Lily, on parle de choses sérieuses. Tu feras l'exercice plus tard.

Sirius : Qu'on me ferait des funérailles de sept jours et toutes les femmes de la terre pleureraient la perte de l'un des plus beaux spécimens d'Homo Sapiens.

Jess : Meeeeck ! Mauvaise réponse. La bonne était : le QI des habitants du lac qui mangeraient ton cadavre descendrait de quelque deux millions de points d'un coup.

Sirius : Cette mauvaise foi te vient de ne jamais t'envoyer en l'air. Et de ne pas avoir de poitrine, bien entendu.

James : Lily ?

Jess : Et toute cette loquacité te vient d'avoir pour cerveau un raisin sec

James : LILY ?

Sirius : Aigrie

Jess : Retardé

James : LILYYYYYY ?

Remus : Lily, le caïd de la révolution c'était Godofrick le Pouilleux ou Shameeck le Calleux ?

Sirius : Raseuse

Lily : Manfred le Menteur. Godofrick était son lieutenant en logistique et Shameeck naquit 300 ans après.

Jess : Crétin de merde

Remus : Merci, je t'adore

James : Je commence à me fâcher ! Et c'est sérieux ! Pourquoi tu écris à Remus et pas à moi ?

Sirius : Planche à voile

Lily : Tu vas arrêter avec les putains de notes ? J'essaie de finir mon essai ! On a encore deux minutes avant de le rendre et je crois que tu n'as même pas commencé!

Jess : Monsieur débandage

James : Tu t'en fais pour moi ! Tu as remarqué que je n'avais rien écrit !

Sirius : Et toi comment tu sais ça ?

Jess : Walaaa ! C'était du bluff, mais tu t'es dénoncé toi-même ! A SIRIUS IL NE SE LÈVE PAS!

Lily : Dis à ton ami de ne pas jeter des chaises à mon amie. Et c'est évident que tu n'as rien écrit parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de m'envoyer des messages stupides.

James : Dis à ton amie qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de diffuser le problème d'impotence de Sirius. Et admets que tu t'en fais pour moi.

Sirius : C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, ok?

Lily, James, Remus, Jess : C'est çaaaaaaa

Sirius : Je suis fort comme un taureau ! Je vous le prouve quand vous voudrez… Patterson ; tu vas me demander du pain parce que tu vas penser que c'est trop de…

Remus : C'est bien, il vaut mieux qu'il ne finisse pas la phrase. La dernière chaise a failli tomber sur moi.

…

James : Tu dois abandonner cette manie de déchirer tous les papiers qu'on t'envoie Lily… On va te tenir pour asociale.

Lily : Va te faire foutre.

Jess : Black, ne t'en fais pas, il y a des médicaments pour ça… Mon grand-père en prend.

Sirius : Perds-toi, planche à repassage.

James : Lily, si tu étais moins têtue on pourrait profiter de ces minutes précieuses pour faire autre chose (clin d'oeui)

Jess : Ainsh Black, si le petit soldat ne fonctionne pas on se fâche, hein ?

Lily : Je préfère un dîner romantique avec Binns à faire « autre chose » avec toi.

Remus : Binns s'approche

James : Ça, ça m'a blessé

Black : Ton problème c'est que…

…

…

James : Bon, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé, mais nous avons finalement notre rendez-vous vendredi…

Sirius : Je ne tenterais pas ma chance James. Lily ne semble pas très « réceptive ».

Remus : Surtout après que Binns confisque le papier à l'idiot de Sirius, le lise à voix haute et nous colle pratiquement pour la vie. On lui a accroché une trentaine de panneaux de « Mme. Binns » sur le dos. Et Binns ne semble pas trop mécontent avec le perspective d'un dîner en tête-à-tête.

Sirius : Aggg ! Dégueulasse !

Jess : C'est bien ce que je me dis lorsque tu es dans le coin.

Sirius : Toi tu ferais bien de commencer à regarder sous le lit avant de te coucher ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Jess : Tu es encore fâché pour ton problème d' « horizontalité » ?

James : Lily, vraiment, tu n'as aucune raison de te fâcher avec moi. Mais je veux que tu saches que si après ton mariage avec Binns tu as besoin de dormir entre les bras d'un homme fort, potent et viril, tu peux toujours recourir à moi. Moi pour toi je fais les sacrifices nécessaires.

…

Remus : On devrait peut-être les séparer ? Je crois que Lily essaie de l'étrangler POUR DU VRAI.

Jess : Oui, James n'a pas très bonne mine. Le parchemin qu'elle lui a fait avaler lui est peut-être resté à travers.

Sirius : Nan, il a encore le visage rouge. Lorsqu'il sera vert par manque d'oxygène on s'en occupera. Jusqu'alors laisse-le en profiter. Il n'aura pas de meilleure chance d'avoir la rousse "dessus".

Remus : Il a quelque raison sur ce point. Mais Binns finira par s'en apercevoir.

Sirius : Il n'a pas remarqué qu'il était mort ; comment veux-tu qu'il remarque qu'on assassine un élève sous son nez ?

Remus : …

Jess : Vous jouez au trois en ligne ?

_C'est fini. Ceux qui se sont amusés lèvent la main (si vous venez du mariage de Lily, une de mes autres traducc', c'est très mal. Il ne faut jamais céder à la pub) Merci !_

_J'ai réedité et corrigé quelques trucs. J'espère que c'est mieux._

_Bisous, Xaphania_


End file.
